A NIGHT TO REMEMBER
by Ashihito Shikei
Summary: Bad at writing summaries Read it Atobe/Hiyoshi (yaoi) PLEASE REVIEW


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER **

**HIYOSHI'S POV**

Sitting in a corner, not bothering to talk with anyone, on my right was Kirihara Akaya (ace of Rikkaidai) and on my left was non other than the genius player of Shithounji Zaizen Hikaru, the two of them bickering with each other whilst I ignored them even though I sat in the middle, I let my eyes wonder around the huge and very expensive looking living room I saw Munkhai-san and Oshitari-san in a corner I couldn't make out what they were doing since I'm short sighted once I squinted I saw them making out I almost gagged at that **_seriously they'll make out anywhere_**, a few metres away I saw our other double pair aka the silver pair they were talking with the golden pair of seigaku **_looks like they're fighting probably about a formation_** I carried on looking around until my eyes landed on a big huddle full of captains **_looks like theyre having fun_** I saw Atobe-san in the middle of the huddle talking with Tezuka-san and Yukimura-san but for some reason it looked like he was looking for someone other than the people he was with our eyes met and time seems to stop truthfully I really like Atobe-san but I never had the courage to confess to him and the fact that he already has alot of candidates after him, the only people that I told that I like him was my best friends (Kirihara, Zaizen and Ohtari) they all told me to tell him how I felt but I couldn't. When I realised I was still holding eye-contact with the person that I truely liked I blushed I saw him smile and motioned for me to walk up to him I nodded and stood up ignoring the two forgotten regulars complaints, I started walking up to him but froze in my steps when I saw Jirou-san walk up to Atobe-san and kiss him on the lips, my eyes widened in shock I felt my heartbeat stop beating for a second I could tell my eyes were getting teary since my surrounding were getting blurry I also felt three pair of eyes stare at me I knew who they belonged to but I could care less espescially at this time I saw Atobe-san staring at me with wide eyes I turned around and ran out of the entrance of the mansion and into the forest I really didnt know where I was going but I ran and ran I stopped when I ran out of breath I slid down a tree to catch my breath I pulled my knees up to my hurting chest and started to cry. I felt a pair of strong arms around me but I didnt look up thinking it was Kirihara, Zaizen or Ohtari until I looked up and saw **him**.

**ATOBE'S POV**

A party was held at my mansion-I had to persuade my farther to leave-I invited many regulars from many teams,I really didnt care who they brought along as long asthey didn't touch the person I loved, I smirked at that it sounded great in my head only if I had the courage to tell him. I know I know the great ATOBE KEIGO is afraid of rejection who wouldn't be. I was holding a conversation with Tesuka and Yukimura but I didnt pay much attention instead I was looking for the person I treasured the most, our eyes met I saw him blush I couldnt help but smile at that **_he's so cute_**, I motioned for him to come to me I was relieved when he nodded and stood up and started walking my way **_this is it my chance to tell him how much he means to me_** until Jirou came up to me and kissed me on my lips, I was surprised to say the least I heard the other captains and other people start to clap and cheer but I pushed him back I looked around frantically looking for the person that I'll give up anything for, my eyes widened when I saw him he looked shocked but what really surprised me was the fact that he was about to cry I wanted to run up to him and hug him but something or rather someone stopped me I saw him turn around and run out of the mansion I turned to the person that stopped me and glared hard at him I pushed him away and ran out off the mansion and into the forest to find the one I cared for the most.

I ran as fast as I could, all I could think of was how careless I was to let that kiss happen. I stopped when I heard a sob I looked around and spotted a thin body curled up in a ball leaning against a tree, I felt like slapping myself when I saw him like that I walked up to him cautiously not wanting him to find out that I was there I wrapped my arms around his thin body and hugged him. He looked up at me with big teary eyes I really wanted to slap myself at that moment, I felt his trembling hands go up my chest and push me away I felt agonised (hurt) but I knew that I deserved it, I pulled him back into my embrace and tightened my hold onto him (not wanting him to run) I felt him relax in my embrace but I couldn't loose focus on what I came hear to do.(to comfort him)

**HIYOSHI'S POV **

I looked up and stared face to face with the person that just hurt me, he hugged me but I pushed him away I could see that he was hurt with the action I just did but that didn't compare to how I felt now. I know I'm being selfish but he doesn't know how much pain I felt after seeing the kiss and watching him enjoy it as well. Another attempt was made but this time I gave in and let him hug me I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry I felt his arms tightening, he started whispering things into my ear to try and calm me down, I stopped crying after a few minutes and we just sat there in silence until he spoke up.

**ATOBE'S POV**

As he gave in to my embrace I felt him wrap his arms around my neck I felt my heart skip a beat but that didn't matter at the moment, I heard him cry on my shoulder I tightened my embrace and started to whisper things in his ear to try and comfort him when his cries started tontone down i spoke up knowing he would be listening

"I'm sorry, I never expected that to happen"

The arms that were wrapped around my neck loosened and dropped down to my chest, he looked at me with watery eyes, I raised one of my hands to his face and gently wiped his tears, he sniffed and said in a low tone which was barely audible

Why...?

I looked at him in confusion as he repeated "Why didn't you push away?"

"I did", I tried to convince him but instead I sounded like a player losing a very important match

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes and said "You'r not very convincing you know"

I smirked at that remark and couldn't help but retort back "Hmm...Why do you care if I enjoyed it or not"

I saw him blush and look down hiding his face in my shirt,I smiled at this closeness, I heard him whisper something but I couldn't hear what he said so I asked him to repeat it but he shook his head and sighed and said in a low tone

"I felt like I missed the most important thing"

He blushed harder so I knew it was that important, he shook his head and said it was nothing but I knew better but decided to drop it (for now).

**HIYOSHI'S POV**

"I'm sorry, I never expected that to happen"

Hearing that from the person I loved made me so happy I loosened my grip on him, I felt his thumb brush against my eyes I sniffed and asked the question that was on my mind "why", he looked at me in confusion read all over his face so I repeated the question "why didn't you stop the kiss?", he said he did but he didn't sound too convincing so I tried to tease him but instead he teased me.

I couldn't help but blush when he asked me why would I care if he enjoyed it or not I hid my face in his shirt and without thinking I told him I loved him I was so relieved thathe didn't hear me but at the same time i was disappointed.

"Wakashi"

I looked up and saw him smiling down at me, he leaned into me and kissed me, I was shocked and scared this was my first kiss I didn't know what to do, I felt him squeeze my hand to reassure me when we broke the kiss and said those three words I've been waiting to hear.

**I love you**

**ATOBE'S POV**

As he hid his face in my shirt I was thinking of how I would say this Its now or never I breathed and spoke

Wakashi

He looked up at me and I looked down, I leaned down and kissed him with passion I felt that he was uneasy so I grabbed one of his hands and squashed it tightly to reassure him it will be okay as we broke the kiss I was finally able to say it

I love you

That felt great to say it was like taking a whole load of stress off my shoulders. We stated at each other for a couple of seconds before he smiled and repeated the same thing that I said "I love you too"

I smiled and leaned down once again and pecked him on the lips. I stood up and put out my hand,"common lets go back we've been gone for almost an hour", he took my hand and we walked off back to the mansion hand in hand


End file.
